


and be excited

by toxica939



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxica939/pseuds/toxica939
Summary: The missing portacabin sex scene from 31st Jan 2019





	and be excited

Robert’s mouth is open, panting, while Aaron sucks him down. He’s in a sprawl on the desk, shirt hanging open, still pushed half off his shoulders where Aaron left it. Aaron spreads a palm over his belly, thumb dipping to ruffle at the dark blond hair over Robert’s cock, feel the clench and release of every tight breath Robert’s heaving through that open mouth.

He’s still grinning, when Aaron looks up, delight dancing in half-slitted eyes, even while he’s fighting to keep his head up. Aaron pulls off, scrubs his tongue over the head of Robert’s dick, just to listen to him hiss, make his belly cave, before he takes him back into his mouth.

Aaron’s good at this, he knows he’s good at this, Robert’s told him enough times – hands shaky through Aaron’s hair, that mouth that never stops running, spilling all of Robert’s secrets between the tip of Aaron’s tongue and the crackle-dry stick of his throat.

He sucks in long pulls, while Robert grips at the desk, tries to widen his knees, bound at the ankle by trousers they couldn’t be bothered to strip off. Robert’s hand slaps down on Aaron’s shoulder when he swallows around him, fingers biting bruises through Aaron’s sweatshirt.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Robert’s saying, throat clicking. “Aaron, Aaron, Aaron.”

Aaron doesn’t pull off, even when Robert starts to scramble. He swallows the pulse of Robert’s orgasm, stroking over the tremble of his clammy thighs.

Coming doesn’t seem to settle Robert any though, because he’s pulling at Aaron’s clothes, drawing him to his feet to kiss the breath out of him.

Aaron palms Robert’s face, slowing him down, can’t help the smile that’s still playing at his mouth between kisses turned sugary. “I can’t believe we’re doing this,” he says, when he can’t keep it in any more. He feels giddy with it still, bubbles in his stomach rising like celebration champagne.

Robert’s brow dips, he’s distracted pushing Aaron’s open jeans down off his hips, exposing his arse to the cold draft. “It’s not like we haven’t done it before.”

Oh – yeah, they have. Enough times to blur.

“I don’t mean-”

But Robert cuts him off with a kiss, teeth tapping at Aaron’s, lips smearing. “I know, I know,” he presses his forehead to Aaron’s, even while his hands are pulling at his arse, fingers dipping to the crease to tug Aaron closer between his legs. “We’re doing this,” he says. “We are, we are, but just…come here.”

Aaron couldn’t get any closer, but he twines his arms around Robert’s waist while they kiss, lets the tacky head of his dick push against Robert’s stomach, enough of a tingle to have him pushing into it, hips rocking. He’s thinking about it now though – all those other times. The stolen ones, in the dark, fumbling about with the blinds half closed, Robert’s back striped in rippling black and orange. The times since then, the flush of summer pink skin, Robert licking at his balls before the sound of Adam’s car had even faded away.

He gives in to the urge to laugh again, buries it in Robert’s neck and the salt hot taste of him. He knows what Robert’s after, he’s always known. “Turn around,” he says, hands urging.

Robert goes; over the desk, folded at the waist. Aaron shoves at his shirt with one hand to get it up out of the way, already leaning to rummage through the bottom drawer for lube with the other.

They’re going to have a baby. It’s on a loop in his head, even while he’s fingering Robert open, even while he’s steadying the flinch of Robert’s hips to keep him where Aaron wants him, even when his pulse has dropped to his dick to _thump_.

A family. Him and Robert and Liv and Seb and a baby. A baby.

He can’t believe it.

“I can _hear_ you thinking,” Robert says, peering back over his shoulder. His gaze catches on Aaron’s arm, where it must disappear out of his view while Aaron slicks himself up.

“Sorry,” Aaron says. He presses the head of his dick against Robert in apology, rubs it down the crease of him to nudge at his balls. “Just…”

Robert pushes up on to his hands, brow creasing now. “What?”

Aaron’s shrug is as helpless as his smile. “Happy,” he says. It’s not an unfamiliar feeling, not any more, but sometimes it still takes him by surprise.

Robert twists to kiss him. “So am I. And this is all very touching, but…” he wiggles his hips ridiculously.

Aaron laughs. “Alright, alright, keep your hair on.”

It’s nothing at all to get Robert spread out for him again, drop his mouth open with the press of Aaron’s dick inside him. And at some point, between the pull of Robert’s body and the scramble of Aaron’s own, desperate, greedy hands against his hips, it all turns to static.

He’ll think about it later, curl himself around Robert’s side, safe in bed, close his eyes, and let himself imagine.

A _baby_.

**Author's Note:**

> join me on tumblr, i’m vckaarrob


End file.
